


Deep Freeze

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, sad mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Probably doesn't need the Teen rating but I'm just gonna stay on the safe side.Mammon loves you. Why can't you love him back?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Deep Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the Obey Me Secret Santa this year, and now we can post them publicly!
> 
> Probably the only SFW thing I've written.
> 
> Angst ahoy!

Mammon watched you with a small smile, amused at how delighted you were by the snow. You looked so cute all bundled up in your coat and hat, grin as bright and sparkling as the sunlight glittering in the snow. He started to get up from where he was perched on a stump when he saw you fall flat on your face, breaking into laughter instead when you sat up and howled with laughter at your own clumsiness. This trip to the human world had been a fantastic suggestion. He hadn’t seen you look so carefree and exhilarated in quite some time.

Letting your good humor pull him in, he began walking toward you, intent on joining you in your snowball fight against his brothers. Before he got close enough for you to see, Lucifer appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Extending his hand to you, he smoothly pulled you up and into his arms, murmuring something with a small, soft smile. Mammon had thought your face was red from the cold but it was nothing compared to the blush that bloomed on your cheeks with a shy little grin at whatever Lucifer had whispered in your ear. Watching as you grasped his brother’s coat to stretch up and meet his kiss caused an ache in his chest that Mammon hadn’t felt in millennia. 

Turning away, he swiftly made his escape on silent feet. He felt nauseous at the sight he’d just witnessed. Seeing Lucifer in such a soft moment left him feeling dirty somehow, but that wasn’t what was making him breathless. He should have known you’d choose his brother. Perfect, smooth-talking Lucifer, always ready with his low voice and poetic words, carefully curated to get exactly the reaction he wanted. Of course you’d choose him over the hyperactive, immature Avatar of Greed. Mammon knew he was exactly the opposite in every way. There was nothing suave about him; he tripped over his words, overwhelmed by his feelings for you and pushing you away instead. 

He knelt in the snow desperately gasping for air. Somehow this managed to feel like losing Lilith again, in a completely new way. He had grieved his sister, knowing he would never see her again. But you… you were right there. He’d have to see you every day, watch the soft smiles and lovesick looks directed at his brother when it should have been him. The very thought of it left an unbearably heavy weight in his chest. He sniffed, trying to hold back the tears burning his eyes. His jeans were uncomfortably cold and wet from kneeling in the snow, but he couldn’t seem to care. 

The roar in his head seemed to calm just in time for him to hear the soft shuffle of feet in the snow. Desperate to hide his heartbreak, he quickly wiped some snow on his face. Hopefully, that would explain the evidence of his tears. His heart dropped just that much more when he heard your voice behind him. 

“Mammoney?” 

_Please don’t call me that. Don’t use endearments when you’ll never be mine._

“What are you doing here all alone, Mammon?” Of course Lucifer would be with you. He just couldn’t catch a break, could he?

“Thinkin’.”

“That’s a new endeavor for you. How is it working out? Have you hurt yourself yet?”

Mammon plastered a smile on his face and turned around just in time to see you gently smack Lucifer’s chest with the back of your hand.

“Be nice, Lucifer. Mammon isn’t stupid, no matter what you say.”

His heart swelled at your defense of him, but he simply couldn’t agree. Clearly, he was the biggest idiot of them all to fall in love with you, let alone hope you could love him back. Still, he forced out a cocky laugh. “That’s right, human. They don’t call me the GREAT Mammon for nothing, ya know!”

“Mammon, literally no one calls you that,” muttered Lucifer. 

“Shows what you know,” he quipped back. His brother merely rolled his eyes at him. “So, what are you two doing here? Looking for a bit of ‘alone time’?” He made sure to throw in a leer to make his meaning clear. If they thought he was joking, maybe they wouldn’t see his shattered heart. The flush on both of your faces told him he’d hit the nail on the head, and he suddenly wanted to be sick. 

“I missed you Mammoney. I was just trying to find you,” came your quiet voice. 

“Ah, well, you found me! I’m just fine, as you can see. So I’ll just leave you two alone.” He noticed your hand reach for him as he turned on his heel and darted away as casually as he could, but he simply pretended he’d hadn’t seen. You’d just straight up lied to his face. Your musical voice followed him, calling him back to you. He felt like an ass, but he couldn’t face you just then. Maybe not for 100 years. Maybe never. All he knew was that he needed to get away. He turned in the direction of his brothers just in time to see Lucifer pulling you the opposite way, behind a small copse of trees. He was lost in his misery as he walked, causing him to be completely surprised when a snowball exploded on his face. 

“Haha yes!!!” Levi whooped triumphantly. “Once more my tactical genius has led me to a most satisfying victory! All hail King Leviathan!”

“Why do ya always talk so funny when you’re playin’ games, huh?” Mammon sputtered through the snow. 

“I do it because it is the only proper way to celebrate defeating my foe!” 

“I’ll show you foe,” growled Mammon, bending down to scoop up some snow and preparing to return fire. He lined up his shot, wound up his arm, and got beaned on the back of the head with a snowball just as he let go, missing Levi completely. 

“Direct hit! Wonderful shot, Satan!” crowed Asmo. He was sat on a large stone, refusing to get involved with the fight and risk ruining his expensive coat, so he claimed. When Mammon turned to his assailant, Satan was bowing to his audience of one. 

“Thank you, Asmo. But it isn’t hard to miss a head that big.”

Asmo’s gleeful shout of laughter was cut short by Mammon’s snowball. “I’m a pretty good shot when I’m not bein’ sabotaged ya know! And ya aren’t even movin’!”

His younger brother’s beautiful face was marred with fury, but Mammon had accomplished his goal and made Asmo get involved in the game. For a short, blissful time, his heartache was a dull throb as he and his brothers chased each other around, pelting one another with snowball after snowball. Their shouts of laughter and mock anger filled the little area of the forest they’d trekked to and for a moment Mammon felt like life was normal. Until you and Lucifer rejoined the group with messy hair and disheveled clothing.

“Oh ho! Having fun in the snow, I see! How positively naughty of you!” teased Asmo. 

“That’s disgusting,” muttered Belphie. “No one wants to think of Lucifer that way.”

“Oh I do it often,” purred the Avatar of Lust. 

“If you could please cease this inane conversation, we should probably head back to the cabin.” Lucifer sighed. 

The group set out for their warm shelter while Mammon silently seethed at the sight of you and Lucifer walking with your arms casually slung around each other. Your sweet laughter floated back to him, making his heart clench. He had a feeling this pain was going to get worse before it got better, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to hide it. You would try to comfort him if you found out, which would be the very last thing he would want when you were out of reach. Lucifer would reach as yet unheard-of levels of smugness that Mammon was sure would mean the two of them coming to blows. As the cabin came into view, you fell back to walk with him. 

“What’s wrong, Mammoney? You’re awfully quiet, and that concerns me.”

“It shouldn’t, it’s a nice change of pace and we don’t want to ruin it!” snapped Belphie. 

Mammon felt his face burning before he curtly replied, “It’s fine. I’m just tired.”

“Poor thing. Maybe you should take a nap before dinner? You can use my room, it’s the quietest.” 

He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features. You were always so sweet, so selfless. Too good for him, to be sure. “Thanks, maybe I will.” 

You reached down and gave his hand a squeeze before heading back to Lucifer’s side. As the 8 of you entered the cabin, there was a flurry of boots and coats being tossed around, and the stern voice of Lucifer reminding everyone to take care of their wet outerwear instead of simply throwing it in the corner. It proved to be the perfect distraction and allowed Mammon to sneak away unnoticed. Well, mostly unnoticed. You followed him to your room, concern still etched on your face. 

“I promise I’m fine. I just need a little bit of rest, that’s all.” He said.

“If you’re sure…”

“Positive.”

“Okay, well I guess I’ll leave you to it. Have a good nap.”

“Thanks. Goodbye.”

A startled, slightly frightened expression crossed your face. “Goodbye? What does that mean?”

“Slip of the tongue. I meant to say good night.”

“Uh huh…”

He knew you didn’t believe him but he climbed into your bed and ignored the way you stared. After a moment you left, leaving him to enjoy being surrounded by your scent. Just for a little while, he told himself. He had no idea how long he’d been lying there before you came to check on him, but he quickly tried to look relaxed and deeply asleep. It must have worked since you silently snuck in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before tiptoeing back out. He heard you tell someone you were going to let him rest a while longer and soon the faint sounds of his brothers sitting down to dinner floated up to him. Perfect, he thought. Throwing the covers off, he left your room as quietly as you had, sneaking down the hall to the room he was sharing with Asmo. Fortunately, he hadn’t unpacked much so it was easier to get everything back into his duffel bag. He’d just leave his coat and boots behind. He might be uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t be particularly cold or in any danger the same way a human would if he traveled in regular clothes. 

He dropped his bag from the window, waiting for a moment in case anyone had heard. The cacophony of voices and laughter continued without so much as a brief pause. He hadn’t known when he got here that having a room on the opposite side of the house than the kitchen would be so advantageous. At least he had that tiny bit of luck. He jumped out of the window, grateful that the snow was cushioning his landing a bit. It may be easier for him to jump from the second story without breaking bones than it would be for a human, but that didn’t mean it was pleasant. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he jogged towards the nearby town.

It wasn’t long before he heard you shouting his name from the cabin. The voices of his brothers followed shortly, but they quickly grew faint and faded away. He ached at the thought of you worrying about him, but he figured his brothers would be ecstatic to be without him. He knew they would help you forget about him, Lucifer especially. No one would miss the scummy idiot, right? Eventually, he came upon a highway and stuck out his thumb. One last thought of you passed through his mind, but he pushed it away so that he wouldn’t lose his nerve.

It wasn’t like he was leaving forever. He just needed to let his heart freeze first.


End file.
